


Home

by an_artsy_cool_name



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2017, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_cool_name/pseuds/an_artsy_cool_name
Summary: The Paladins go home after the battle has ended. Keith moves to Lance`s house and finally learns what it means to have a family and a home.





	1. The invitation

After a long and tiring battle the Paladins have finally succeeded at beating Emperor Zarkon and his army. The battle was tough but on the end they were victorious. The team had no idea what made them happier at the moment: the fact that they had saved the entire universe and had become heroes of thousands and thousands of different species around the galaxy or that they could finally go back to their beloved home, planet Earth. Each of them had a different vision of what will happen from now on, of course, that includes Allura and Coran too. Immediately they all started packing and preparing to go back. They just couldn’t wait to tell their stories, show of their new skills, to see their family and loved ones again, to rub their fame into everyone who doubted them. As time passed the homesickness started turning into excitement. Everyone was happy... well almost everyone. 

On that castle spaceship there was a tiny little emo boy who just couldn’t be happy. He, in the last second of the battle realized something important, and that had haunted him ever since. The thing Keith had realized is that he had no place to go back to. Only after meeting the Paladins and for the first time experiencing what family truly feels like he figured that that old shack in the middle of a dessert is not his home. His home was now up there, in space, with all of his friends and not down on Earth. Now that his duties in space are done and everyone is going back home, he is again left with nothing. But seeing their smiles and tears made of joy he decided to keep silent. He put his best fake smile on and joined them in their celebrations. He simply did not want to ruin the mood. But that acting just made him more and more sad. Lucky for him, his sharpshooter boyfriend isn’t as dumb as everyone thinks he is.

So as the ship was approaching earth, Keith was standing alone next to a huge window, staring at the planet that was getting closer and closer to him. He lost track of time. To be precise, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Lance sneaking up on him from behind.

“You wanna come with me?” Asked Lance with a cute smirk on his face.

“Come where?” Keith was confused. How was Lance able to see through his perfect disguise? What is he up to now? Did he tell the others? Keith`s thoughts were all over the place. 

“To my place on Earth, of course. It must be pretty lonely living in the middle of nowhere. And I live with a bunch of siblings in a big house, one more head won`t be a big deal. So what do you say, Keith? You in or you out?”

Keith blushed. It never occurred to him that he would live with Lance. He was completely caught off guard. Looking at his boyfriend`s beautiful eyes, the little boy had no idea what to say, so he just stared at him in shook. The only thing he knew is that he was happy, so happy...

“Hey, Keith, did a cat get your tongue, or should I say lion? You in or you out?” Lance repeated his question. 

He had planned this for a while now. Since they got together his biggest with was to take Keith to a loving and happy home. He knew how sad and lonely Keith was and he knew that he is the only person that could make the little emo bay happy. His house wasn’t the perfect place to be but it’s the best that he has to offer. It took him days to prepare himself to ask Keith. He even asked the others to help him practice. Now the only thing that is left is for Keith to say yes. He had to say yes, he just simply had to. Failure was not an option to Lance.

“Lance… I…” He couldn’t speak another word before he started crying. Lance pulled him closer and hugged him. 

“You know how much love you, right?” Said Lance before kissing Keith on his cheek. 

“I guess that means yes” whispered Lance.

Keith nodded his head. He wasn’t able to speak. At that moment he was the happiest person in the entire universe. They stood like this for some time.

Their peaceful moment was broken off by Pidge.

“Hey you two, stop making out already and get to the control room. We are landing in 10 minutes.”

Lance swept away Keith`s tears and took his boyfriends hand. As they walked to the control room both of them just couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Man, I love seeing him happy like this. “ Thought Lance as the team was preparing to land on Earth.


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life starts for Keith, who finally sees what family is with the Mcclain`s, while Lance plots something not so family friendly.

Only minutes after they had landed the team separates. This isn’t a goodbye forever, they will see each other still pretty often. But for now its time to go back to their old homes and old lives. When Keith and Lance went the same way no one even blinked. We don’t know if Lance told them or they figured it themselves out, but they sure weren`t bothered by it. What matters is that those two boys who at first fought all the time and couldn`t even stand to look at each other, now cant can`t even walk unless they hold hands. 

Upon arrival to ``The Lance Mansion`` ,as he calls it, Keith was immediately flooded with love. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there confused and blushing while he met his boyfriends family. Never in his life before had he seen something like this. Everyone there was so excited to see him, they were waiting since they found out that the little Lance got a boyfriend. Never would he have guessed that everyone would grow fond of him in such a short amount of time. 

Keith had a though time remembering their names and who was who. That wasn’t a surprise, considering that every single person who ever met Lance came to see him when he returned from his crazy space adventures. But there was someone who struck out in the group of unfamiliar people. Lances mom, already knew everything about Keith`s past and his family situation. She decided that she would become the mother Keith has always deserved. She was just so happy that her youngest boy finally found true love. Lances dad and his siblings were the same, they wanted only the best for these two boys. But suddenly, in that happy mess, one of his siblings asks a question:

``Where will Keith be sleeping tonight? There`s not enough place, someone has to share a room!``

The boys both blushed. Even thou they often slept in the same bed back in the castle and had some really long make out sessions, they never went that far. They were both virgins. I mean, Keith was a antisocial emo, while Lance, even thou flirted with everyone he ever met, he never found the right person for him. Now, things are different. They both are completely in love. 

``Hell be staying with me. I mean in my bed! ROOM! Quiznak! I didn’t mean it that way. `` Lance just stopped talking. 

Everyone just busted out laughing, except for Keith, he just blushed in confusion. He was as lost as Lance in that moment.

The rest of the day went really smoothly. Everything seemed perfect. Keith and Lance told their stories to everyone, they all talked, and laughed and just had a lot of fun. But what surprised Keith the most was the food they had. Considering that he had lived alone before in the middle of the dessert, he was a really bad cook. On the other hand, the entire family prepared for 3 days for their return that a ``normal`` dinner ended up looking like a royal feast. Never before had he seen so many different dishes that tasted so delicious. 

``For a moment I thought I would miss Hunk`s cooking, but this is amazing`` said Lance, with his mouth full of food.

Keith smiled. He looked around, and as if time stopped. For a moment it felt like everything was a mistake. He thought that this happiness couldn’t be real. He was just dreaming. And any moment he would wake up and everyone would be gone. He would be alone again. That idea hurt now more than ever. He was scared. He wanted to cry. 

``Hurry up and eat, before your boyfriend eats everything left on the table`` Lance`s dad pat Keith on the back, and so brought him back into the beautiful real world. 

Keith nodded his head and continued to eat as if nothing happened. They finished the dessert, and kept on talking about everything. Lance looked at the clock and started yawning. It was almost midnight. He wasn’t tired, even thou he should be. He hadn`t slept for 3 days trying to plan everything for this night with Keith. He figured the timing was right, everything was right. Now, all he has to do is say the right thing.

``You look tired, Keith, wanna call it a day?`` said Lance, thinking that the two of them wouldn`t get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad smut coming up next. Don`t say I didn`t warn ya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction that i have ever written. its just a simple idea i had for a while. I hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter coming soon. (I hope so)  
> Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!


End file.
